After All This Time?
by eloquence.organa
Summary: Ramona And Jackson See Each other For the first time after 4 years. Ramona Went To Collage To Get Away from her feelings for him. He Is engaged to lola. WARNING: Mentions of Suicided And Self Harm and Swears (T TO BE SAFE) i don't own fuller house
1. Welcome Home Ramona

Its was the end of collage and a new beginning. Ramona Hadn't seen jackson in 4 years since she left for collage.

She Decided at the party would tell him.

"SUPRISE!" everyone yelled as Ramona entered the old house she lived in from age 12 to 18.

Everyone Was There

Fernando,Kimmy,Stephenie,Matt,DJ,Max,Cosmo,Tommy,Jackson, and Lola?

why was Lola Here...Unless, no!

"Hey everyone!' I said to all of them

"Hey Ramona!" Jackson Said To Her.

"Hey Jackson!" I said back

"You remember Lola." He said

"Lola!" I said with a fake smile

"I Am sorry who are you?" Lola said

'Bitch' I couldn't help thinking

"Me and lola Are Actually Getting married in 3 months!" He said

"Wow Lola look at the rock on your finger!' I said

I wanted to crawl inside a deep hole and DIE

"Yea...I Am sorry whats you name?" Lola Asked Again

"Its me Romona" I said

she looked confused

"Gibbler"

She made a weird face

"We were best friends in 6th grade. We were on the same dance team...you spent new years 2017 with us..." I said

"Dosent Ring A Bell" She Said

is this how I am doing to spend my first day home! Watching Lola and My Crush For 8 years kissing her.

"I Am going to unpack and I will meet you down here guys!" I said

I Rushed upstairs and started to unpack.

What if... I Thought


	2. Bonfire Party

I Ran upstairs and started crying, "'I guess this is my fault' I thought "I set them up when i was 12 and I was just moving into the Fullers  
He was a love sick puppy walking around the house. "

FLASHBACK"

""Please stop walking around the house your making me dizzy!" I said to Jackson "I Cant stop thinking about her Ramona." He said Looking in the distance. "Who?" I asked Lola, she might be the on I fall in love with and marry." He said "Okay..." I said laughing/p "Your just jealous because Popko, on the same day he kissed you, showed up to the house with someone else!" he said "Yea Right!" I Shot back at him. "Popko Was my first kiss at that time.

"FLASHBACK END"  
I looked out the window and saw the Fullers and My family outside starting a bonfire  
"Jackson when will I be able to tell you how I feel!" I said to myself. "I Walked downstairs and went outside by the bonfire. "SURPRISE!" they all shouted. "You know I can see this outside my bedroom window!" I said to them "you mean my bedroom" Jackson said to me. I remember when I took his bedroom. "It was when we were 12. When the bonfire party was over I said I would put it out.;"But I did not. "I put my arm through the fire and gave myself a 3rd degree burn. "I was holding in my pain, I knew I deserved it because I messed this up. after about 5 minutes of holding my red arm, I sad "better put this out now." I Put it out and went to bed. I had a dream that me and Jackson were together.

-lila  
(PS I HAPPEN TO GET ALL A's in my classes) Sorry all the people that like my writing but people attacked me on some stories. (the misspelt words are auto corrects ) ILY ALL.


	3. Once A Cheater,Always A Cheater

When Ramona Woke Up To a slight scream, she sneaked around the house. And right before her eyes she saw Lola Sneaking Out Of The House. Before She Left Ramona Took a video camera. And followed her in the followed her to a Bar And Grill Called "BG'S". She Followed her in and saw her talking to…'I know him who is he? is that- POPKO!' I thought. A few minutes later I saw something that hurt me. I saw her making out with him. Luckily I Had it on camera. I Couldn't lock it in anymore "LOLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" i yelled at her. she quickly turned around and saw me standing there with a camera in my hands. She took one look in my face and walked up to me and said " you know if you show him that tape he will hate you forever for ruining his marriage." She said smirking at me.'But you fucking cheated on him! He deserves better than you! I know what your trying to do Lola!" I spat back at her. "YOUR NOT GOING TO TELL HIM! you don't know what i am going to do! I Will get married and take all his money and leave!" She told me. "You can't do that lola! I thought you loved him! how could you!" I told her. "I Have connections if you tell him i will rob you blind and take everything you ever had!" she said. I left and drove home, when I arrived Jackson was up. " Oh hey Ramona! Were Lola?" he ask. I races my mind for an excuse." she did not feel good so she went out to get some medicine" I replied. "Why couldn't she have asked me?" he asked. "I don't know!" When he left I took the memory card out of the case and put it in a Case Called "Everything" because I know Jackson Hates that romantic crap.I went upstairs and went to bed. I had a dream of how I could make this better. I woke up in the middle of the night and grabbed a sharp knife. I Looked at it and took it and Gave myself a cut along my arm. And went back to bed and put the knife under my pillow.


	4. Secret Revealed

_Tomorrow is the day..._

The day the only guy i have ever loved someone else. I Was invited to the wedding. I Decided to go the the rehearsal Dinner and not the wedding. Today is the rehearsal dinner. I Got my long sleeve dress (to cover my cuts) and headed downstairs, DJ was in the kitchen making food. Jimmy Was On The couch,Along with the rest of the family.I Went to sit down. An hour later Lola and Jackson. Lola and I Hadn't spoken since last week. When I Saw her with Popko.

We All Danced To music for a hour. And then they all sat down and Lola and Jackson said that during there 4 years of dating they made a tape of all there trips,dates, And getaways together.

The reached for the LAST tape i wanted them to grab. It was titled, "Everything".

1 Million thoughts ran through my mind 'CRAP! thats the tape I put the video of Lola Cheating last week' I thought to myself.

They reached for the tape. "Um,one second I need to go to the bathroom" I said.I Stayed There For a minute and then came out expecting everyone to look at me but to my fear they said, "We wouldn't watch the tape without you Ramona!' DJ said, I had no choice but to sit down. They Put The Tape on and there it was.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Me from the tape shouted.

Jackson looked at Lola in the tape, his eyes were tearing up he Looked at the real Lola Who was staring directly at me.

"I Have connections if you tell him i will rob you blind and take everything you ever had!" Tape Lola Said

The Tape Went black.

Jackson ran upstairs.

Lola Left.

I decided to talk to jackson, I walked up to his room an Knocked on his door. He gave me a dirty look.

"I Guess you hate me" I said giving a sad look.

"No, i don't hate you but why wouldn't you tell me?" Jackson asked.

"After The Tape she said that if I told you then I would be the one who broke your heart and you would never talk to me again." I replied.

"Just go." He said

i left into my room knowing what to do...

TO BE CONTINUED TO THE FINAL CHAPTER...


	5. The Attempt (LAST CHAPTER)

Running Down The Hallway Tears In Her Eyes. She was ready. She went to her bedroom crying and got into her nightgown and pretended to sleep like everyone else, but at 3 am she snuck out of her bedroom up to the top floor and opened to the window. she got ready to jump. She thought back to the good times before she jumped.

FLASHBACK

—

It was when she was 13 and innocent in a the fuller house. She was watching a movie with Lola before Lola turned out to be a huge bitch. "thank you for the sleepover!" Said Lola "No problem Lola!' i replied. Jackson came in looking handsome as ever, he smiled at me and I was as red as a tomato "Romona why are you red?" Lola asked, "' I wore WAY to much blush" I lied.

And here she was, about to die, her cuts on her arm were showing and cold because of the wind.

She was about to jump….And moment…1…2…3

FWASH! she was token by warm hands of the window platform and safely onto the floor,She was scared! Who was it,was it kimmy? Would she be mad. She turned around and saw Jackson,He held her tight into the tightest hug she has ever been in

"Do You Hate me?" she asked jackson, he kissed her softly on the lips, "Does that answer your question?" He asked "I Don't know, please answer that again." She replied. they laughed and ended up sleeping together and stayed together for the rest of their lives


End file.
